


Part of The Family

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A tiny bit of UST, Arranged Marriage, F/F, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alex had never met the monarch and, as they approached the castle, she couldn’t help nervously running her hands over the silk skirt of her dress. Her parents weren’t unreasonable, they wouldn’t have agreed to marry her to someone they didn’t deem good enough, but there was still the question of whether or not she would like the woman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of The Family

 The Danvers’ kingdom was by no means small, however, it was located right in the middle of two kingdoms that belonged to the In-Ze family. For generations, the two families had been enemies, more often than not meeting solely in the battlefield, with the sound of pounding hooves and clashing swords around them. But, in the last two decades or so, after the old In-Ze king had died and and left each of his kingdoms to his daughters, the number of battles had decreased a great amount.

 That was partially due to the birth of Princess Alexandra Danvers and Princess Kara Zor-El. Alex was about a year older than Kara, but neither of the families wanted the young girls to lose their parents, so a tentative and unofficial truce had fallen between them. As the girls had started getting older, Queen Alura and Queen Eliza decided to introduce the two, hoping they would take to one another and maybe end the long lasting feud their people had lived in.

 It worked wonderfully, the girls became the closest friends, spending all the time they could near each other, playing together and sharing secrets. It was clear for all to see, that they loved each other and, for a time, that seemed to be enough for all parties involved. The council participants on both sides, while not completely satisfied, were willing to let their personal matters lie in favor of of the happiness of their young Princesses.

 But as the years went by and the girls grew older, the situation started to get rocky once again. With Kara promised to Queen Catherine, there was worry that the noble men and women would start to get antsy again, so the families joined together to try and devise a plan to end the rivalry at once. And that’s how it was agreed upon that Alex would marry Queen Astra, who was Kara’s aunt and Alura’s twin sister. She reigned on the other side of the Danvers’ kingdom and was said to be the carbon copy of her twin, as far as their beauty.

 Alex had never met the monarch and, as they approached the castle, she couldn’t help nervously running her hands over the silk skirt of her dress. Her parents weren’t unreasonable, they wouldn’t have agreed to marry her to someone they didn’t deem good enough, but there was still the question of whether or not she would like the woman. She did prefer women over men, in general, and if the rumours were to be believed and Queen Astra really did look like Queen Alura, she was sure to be beautiful, but that didn’t mean they’d get along or even like each other at all. It was nerve wrecking to think she could end up with someone she hated for the rest of her life.

 The carriage stopped suddenly, signaling their arrival. “Don’t worry,” Kara said with a smile, “aunt Astra is great, you’ll like her.” And somehow, it did make Alex feel better, hearing those words directly from Kara. Her friend was one of the sweetest people she knew, and it was hard to imagine her being so attached to someone who wasn’t a good person. As they stepped out, Kara linked their arms together, excitement taking over her features. “Ready to be part of the family?” she asked teasingly, making Alex chuckle. She was glad Kara was the one chosen to accompany her in the trip, if nothing else because her best friend was the one person who could manage to cheer her up, regardless of how she was feeling.

 As soon as they walked in, they were ushered into one of the gardens by a well dressed servant who told them the Queen had ordered them to be brought to her as soon as they’d arrived.  Surrounded by a number of trees, Alex could spot her easily, because the face of Queen Alura was one she was used to seeing. However, Queen Astra was clad in loose breeches and a loose shirt, kept in place by a leather vest. She swung the sword in her hand around, clashing against the one in her opponent's hand in a series of graceful movements that spoke of years of effort and training.

 Knocking the sword out of the man’s hand, Astra turned to them, tucking the strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear. A smile took over her features as she saw Kara, and the girl wasted no time running over to her aunt, who threw her blade to the ground before opening her arms and engulfing her niece in a hug. Alex couldn’t help the warmth spreading through her chest as she came closer to them. Astra couldn’t be that bad if she was that affectionate with Kara.

 “Aunt Astra,” Kara said, once they let go of one another. She turned to Alex, taking her hand and pulling her to stand next to her, “this is Princess Alexandra Danvers,” she explained, all but pushing Alex closer to her aunt. Astra seemed on the verge of saying something, but Kara had other plans, “I’m starving, I’ll see if I can get something to eat in the kitchen.” She turned away from them and started making her way to the castle, as close to running as she could manage without looking ridiculous.

 Alex was going to kill her. She really was. Clearing her throat, she bowed her head in respect. “Your Majesty,” she said softly, her eyes focusing on the specks of mud on Astra’s boots. She heard a light chuckle, which was followed by a single finger tracing a path to her jaw, under her chin, delicately lifting her face. Astra’s eyes were examining her and Alex could feel the blood pooling in her cheeks, she’d been right - Astra was absolutely beautiful, but there was a something that made her seem completely different from her best friend’s mother.

 “There’s no need for such formalities,” she said, the lone finger sliding down Alex’s throat, making her shiver and take a deep breath, “if we’re to be married, you must call me Astra.” There was a rougher edge to her voice that she’d never heard from Queen Alura, and it made Alex stomach do a flip.

 “In that case, I’d like for you to call me Alex,” she said, trying her best to control her breathing. For the first time, she noticed the white streak in the middle of Astra’s hair, and she surprised herself with the desire to twirl it around her fingers that came over her. She watched as Astra stepped closer to her, a full smile blossoming on her face and her hands clasping behind her back.

 “Well then, Alex,” she said, leaning in into Alex and pressing her lips against her ear, “I need to make myself presentable for dinner,” she whispered, the vibration of her words travelling down Alex’s spine and making her gasp. She could feel heat surging at her chest and making its way down, pooling low on her abdomen, and making her want to arch into the woman. “But I am sure Kara will entertain you, while I am gone.” Astra leaned back, looking extremely satisfied, before making her way through the garden.

 Taking a deep breath, Alex tried to calm her heart down. She’d just met Astra and, in less than five minutes, she managed to make her feel something no one had made her feel before. Alex had always loved the feeling of taking part in an adventure: the hyper awareness, the exhilaration and the trembling. Being near to Astra had a very similar effect, so Alex couldn’t help but be excited. Maybe this could actually work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking I might write more chapters to this after the week is done, let me know if you'd like that!


End file.
